Such a separator is for example described in DE 41 31 988 C2. It has emerged that with such a plate-like separator, which is composed of individual separating profiles with correspondingly curved deflection surfaces, it is possible to achieve a very good separation of liquid droplets and other suspended particles from a gas stream.
Proceeding from this background art the underlying object of the invention is further to improve the separating properties of such a separator.